The Ghost
by Until We Have Faces
Summary: After watching a horror movie, Church and the rest of Blue Team are unable to fall asleep due to the storm and the fear that there is a ghost lurking somehwere in the base. Rated T for language.


Tex was asleep as usual; snuggled up against Church's warm body as the sound of rain pounded on top of the base.

Church was awake, although it was three in the morning according to the clock on the wall. He had one arm around Tex and stroked her hair with his other hand. Her red hair felt like velvet in between his fingers.

Lightning flashed, casting shadows across the room and into the hallway. He blinked curiously at the spot in the hall where he had seen a shadow—a human shadow. But it was too dark to get a second glance.

Church let go of Tex and frantically looked around the room for any type of weapon, but all he saw was black.

Thunder cracked outside, making Tex stir a little. Church's breath quickened as he heard the unmistakable sound of footsteps coming down the hall.

Feeling helpless and embarrassed, he pulled Tex closer to his chest as he cursed himself for watching a ghost movie before going to sleep.

"Church." The voice was a soft, serene whisper and seemed to be very close to him.

He tightly closed his eyes, but to his luck, all he saw was an image of a ghost hovering over him. Its pale white skin glowing like the moon, black hollow eyes—wait. It didn't have eyes, just empty eye sockets. The ghost opened its mouth and let out a bloodcurdling shriek that seemed to ring in his ears. It stopped screaming and stretched out its arm that had patches of flesh missing from it, revealing some bone. Its long, claw like nails scraped against his cheek, making his skin crawl. Its snow white hair swirled around its head.

"Church." It whispered again.

He couldn't open his eyes; it was like they were glued shut. "W-what do you want?" He choked.

"For you to wake the hell up."

This voice sounded familiar, almost like—

"Tex!" He gasped as his eyes snapped open. She was hovering over him, her fingers lightly trailed across his cheek.

"Are you okay?" She asked sounding concerned. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Church stared at her and sighed in relief.

Tex got off of him and kneeled on the bed. Church stared ahead into the hallway, which was still pitch black. He half expected a ghost to appear.

Tex followed his gaze into the hallway, rolled her eyes, and looked back at him. "Alright, what's wrong?"

He spoke quickly, "Nothing's wrong. Why the hell would you assume that something's wrong?" He got out of bed and grabbed the baseball bat that was leaning against the wall and slowly proceeded to the door.

Church held his breath as he stepped into the hall, keeping the bat leveled. He frantically moved his free hand across the wall searching for the light switch.

_Wait…_he thought as his hand trailed against something wet.

He quickly removed his hand from the wall and wiped whatever liquid on his shirt.

_Blood_, he thought, _there is fucking blood on the wall._

Disgusted and scared, he began to back up into his room. That's when he heard a crash from down the hall, and then footsteps running towards him—fast.

His breath caught in his throat as something grabbed him tightly.

"Church!" It sobbed.

It was only Caboose. He sighed and pushed the blonde off him, but he wouldn't budge.

"What's wrong, Caboose?"

"T-the storm!" He cried. "It's scary!"

"Help me find the light."

Caboose let go of him and flipped on the light.

Church looked at the wall where he had found the blood—it was water. The base was leaking from the storm.

"What's wrong, Church?" Caboose asked.

"Um…nothing." He felt bad for making Caboose watch the horror movie with him.

"Oh, can I sleep with you and Tex?" He asked as he wiped a tear from his cheek.

Church sighed, and nodded his head, "But you're sleeping at the end of the bed." And he walked back into his room.

"Boo!" Tex yelled and jumped on his back.

"HOLY SHIT!" Church yelled. He dropped the bat and it landed on the floor with a thud. "Don't fucking do that!"

"Geez. Why are you so jumpy?" Tex asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh! Me, Church and Tucker watched a scary movie!" Caboose told her.

"Oh, really?" Tex laughed. "Well at least Tucker's man enough not to get scared of a damn movie!"

Just then, Church heard footsteps running down the hall towards his room again. He grabbed the bat off the floor and when the figure bolted into the room, he swung with all his might, and made contact with its chest.

"Touch down!" Caboose yelled, and clapped childishly.

"Oof!" Tucker shouted as the breath was knocked out of him and he fell backwards onto the floor.

"What the hell, man?" He shouted at Church.

"Why the hell are you here, Tucker?" Tex yelled at him.

"Because there's a mother fucking ghost in my room!"


End file.
